


Hey, It's Alright.

by Rocketships



Category: South Park
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-03
Updated: 2012-02-03
Packaged: 2017-10-30 13:15:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/332138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rocketships/pseuds/Rocketships
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flash fic I wrote with Kenny and Tweek. They’re about middle school age here, and it’s more or less just friendship fic. I am boss at summaries okay?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey, It's Alright.

Kenny shivered, walking across the school parking lot, looking up at the sky as a few snowflakes fell onto his face. They weren’t anything to boast about, just a little bit of flurrying, but it was the first snow of the school year. He sighed. It was only the beginning of October, but winter had already decided to start, it seemed.

One of the school buses gave him an almost-too-late warning beep as it barely swerved out of his way, speeding past him. He narrowed his eyes at it, shaking his head as it disappeared down the hill. He moved back up onto the sidewalk. There was no point in trying to get himself killed today.

  
There were heavy gray clouds off in the distance which were threatening to drift closer any minute. He supposed he should hurry home, but wondered if he’d rather spend time with the inevitable storm instead. Karen would be mad him though. Unless she was already at Tucker’s, which he hoped she was.

He rummaged around in the oversized pockets of his parka, pulling out a crumpled pack of cigarettes, then a lighter. He put a cigarette to his lips, then lit it, taking a slow drag as the snow proceeded to fall heavier than before.

Then, he heard a noise. It sounded like a young child sniffling and crying. He blinked, turning his head around to find the source. 

His eyes fell onto a small figure that was sitting on the sidewalk a few yards behind him, leaned up against the stop sign by the school, arms wrapped around his knees, face buried into them.

The hood of the kid’s pale green sweatshirt was pulled up, and Kenny wondered for a moment who it was. Then he recognized the brown canvas backpack that sat next to him, and the bright red thermos that had fallen onto its side.

  
Kenny shook himself out of his thoughts, and wandered slowly over to him. The boy stifled another whimper as he approached. 

“Hey, Tweek?” Kenny said, softly. “You alright?” 

Tweek’s head shot up, his eyes wide in what looked to be momentary panic. He let out a heavy breath, sniffled again, then wiped his eyes with his long frayed sleeves, nodding. 

“Oh, hi,” Tweek squeaked out. Kenny had just barely heard it. “Yeah, I’m okay.” 

Kenny frowned. “Bullshit. You’re crying.” He took a step closer, then hesitantly sat down next to him. 

Tweek pulled down his hood, and wiped at his cheeks again. He sighed and nodded. “I’m sorry.” 

“Hey, it’s alright.” Kenny shifted a bit, reaching out a hand to gently pat Tweek on the back. He puffed on his cigarette again. “What’s wrong?”

Tweek stared up at him, looking concerned. “You shouldn’t be smoking!” He exclaimed suddenly, running his hand through his hair, tugging at it. “I mean it’s school property, and like, you know, you’ll get cancer and stuff. I mean, Jesus, you’re only like thirteen you’ll be dead by the time you’re like thirtyfi—” 

“Sorry,” Kenny said, cutting him off. He put the cigarette out on the pavement, gently, and stuffed the last bit of it back into his pocket. “I put it out. You don’t have worry about it.” 

Tweek swallowed thickly, nodding. There were still tears in the corner of his eyes threatening to fall. His cheeks were flushed and stained, still damp. Snow was falling into his tangled hair now and he looked almost impossibly pathetic. 

Kenny sighed, wrapping an arm around Tweek’s shivering shoulders. They sat in silence.

After a moment, to Kenny’s surprise, Tweek spoke.

“My dad was supposed to pick me up and take me to, to uhm, an appointment after school,” he paused, wiping at his eyes with a sleeve again, “but I think he forgot. I’ve been sitting here for like, an hour now. He won’t answer his phone, and mom’s in Kansas right now, so I mean, calling her wouldn’t do any good and Mrs. Donovan isn’t home from work yet or anything so—”

Just then, a hard gust of wind blew down the street, spraying snow into their faces. It stung. Tweek cringed, trying to shield his face. 

Without much thought, Kenny pulled off his parka and wrapped it around Tweek. He shivered as the snow began to fall onto his bare arms. 

Tweek looked up at him with huge eyes, frowning, eyebrows knitting together. “But, you’ll freeze!” Despite his protest, Tweek clutched the parka tighter around himself. 

“Don’t worry about it. I’m fine. The cold doesn’t bother me.” That was obviously a lie, as Kenny continued to shiver. He fucking hated freezing his ass off, but he wasn’t really worried about himself at the moment. 

Tweek chewed at his lip, considering this, then simply nodded. 

“I’m sorry about your dad. I’m sure there’s a reason he’s late, I mean, maybe he got held up at work or something, or maybe he got caught in traffic…” Kenny looked down the barren street as a single car slowly drove by. So much for that argument. He also doubted people would be lining up out the door at Tweek Bros. at 3:30 on a Tuesday afternoon. 

Tweek let out a sarcastic half-chuckle. “Yeah.  _Real busy_  in South Park, right?” He shook his head, tugging at the zipper of Kenny’s parka. “No, he does this all the time. He never fucking remembers when he has to do shit like take care of his own fucking kid.” Tweek was practically growling through his gritted teeth. 

Kenny was slightly shocked, not used to Tweek ever really swearing like that. He wondered if his new found friendship with Tucker and his gang had anything to do with it.  

“He has this inability to remember to give a shit about anything that doesn’t directly benefit himself.” Tweek spat out, shifting a bit closer to Kenny, likely for warmth. Kenny leaned closer as well, trying not to shiver so violently. 

“Which is why my mom’s at her sister’s right now anyway,” he continued, “it’s his fucking fault. I know she made up some bullshit excuse just so she could get the hell away from him. I mean, I can’t fucking blame her but,  _jesus christ_  why couldn’t she at least take me with her? Then again, I’m sure she wanted to get away from her crazy fucking kid too. I’d want out.” 

Tweek was crying again. Kenny squeezed him tight. 

“I think I hate him,” Tweek whimpered out, wiping his nose. “That’s so fucked up, I think I actually  _hate_  my dad! You’re not supposed to hate your parents, they’re your fucking parents…” 

“No that’s bullshit. Just cause they’re your parents doesn’t mean they can’t do shitty things, and I mean, you’re kinda  _supposed_  to hate people when they do shitty things. I hate my parents, if it helps any.” Kenny’s fingers were itching to pull out the half-cigarette from the pocket of his coat, but he refrained, just giving Tweek another squeeze.

“How come you still hang out with Eric Cartman?” Tweek asked, quietly.

Kenny licked at his lips, wondering what had prompted that. “What?” 

“Cartman’s a shitty person, so don’t you hate him?” Tweek fidgeted. “I mean, if you’re supposed to hate people like that, why do you still hang out with  _him_?”

“I dunno,” Kenny frowned, searching his mind for an acceptable excuse. There really wasn’t one. “I mean I do kinda hate him, well, most of the time, but Cartman’s different. I really don’t know. He’s not so bad sometimes,” He wasn’t quite sure if that was a lie or not, but didn’t think any harder on it.

“It’s cause he’s crazy right? Like me. Normal people do fucked up shit and there are repercussions for it, but crazy people do fucked up shit, and everyone’s just supposed to forgive them, or brush it off cause it’s not really their fault or whatever.” 

He swallowed hard, then continued, “My parents… My parents they act like, cause I’m crazy, you know, I can’t help the way I act or the things I do, and because I can’t help it then obviously I must be fucking helpless so then they don’t even try you know. It’s just like ‘Oh Tweek’s breaking shit again, let’s just ignore it cause you know, he can’t help it!’ And I think the only reason they keep bringing me to doctors is cause the school makes them. My dad acts like I either can’t be fixed or that there’s nothing wrong with me in the first place and that I’m just out to make his life miserable. Maybe he didn’t forget, maybe he just doesn’t fucking care because he thinks there’s no point bringing me to therapy just so he can spend another hundred bucks on something completely useless.” He was finally quiet then, taking a couple heavy breaths. 

Kenny just stared at the shaking boy, completely bewildered. Is that the kind of stuff that went through the kid’s head all the time? It wasn’t exactly nonsense, but Tweek’s train of thought was hard to keep up with. He sucked in a breath, the cold air making his lungs tighten uncomfortably.

“Tweek…” He started, then trailed off, running a hand through the other boy’s hair to brush away some of the snow. “Look, I’m sure, I’m sure they’re trying their hardest. And I know that sounds like a bullshit thing to say, because I know that’s not enough most of the time, but I don’t think it’s that they don’t want to help you, just that they don’t really know how. I’m sure they care about you.” 

Kenny sighed, standing up then, and reaching down to help Tweek to his feet.“I’m sorry they’re putting you through that shit though. That fucking sucks, but it’s not your fault.” 

Tweek stared up at him for a few seconds before nodding weakly and grabbing Kenny’s hand, heaving himself up off of the sidewalk. He grabbed his things off of the ground, pulling them securely against his chest. 

“It’s fucking freezing out here. Want me to walk you home?” Kenny offered, giving Tweek the most comforting sort of smile he could manage at the moment. 

Tweek shook his head. “I don’t… I don’t really wanna go home.” He stuffed the thermos into his bag, and pulled the strap over his shoulder, shoving his hands into Kenny’s parka for warmth. Kenny watched him, thinking about the cigarette again. He shook himself out of it.

“Yeah, I don’t wanna go home either.” He started moving slowly backwards, almost tripping over himself. 

Tweek sighed and pulled the half-cigarette from the parka’s pocket, then the lighter, handing them to Kenny. “Here. You’ve been fidgeting since you put it out.” 

Kenny was surprised, but took them anyway, putting the cigarette back to his lips. “You sure you don’t mind?” 

Tweek shook his head, walking slowly forward to match Kenny’s pace. “I do but, you’ve been really nice to go out of your way for me and everything, so I figure I can not mind for a little while, at least.” 

Kenny smiled, lighting it up. “Come on, why don’t we go over to Craig’s place or something? I’ll probably have to go pick up my sister there anyway.” 

Tweek nodded, and the two of them fell in step together, wandering down the sidewalk, leaving foot prints behind in snow.


End file.
